High School! Student
by LadyKangDae
Summary: [HunHan Update!] Story about 12 amazing boys in same school and different situation- TaoRis,KaiSoo,HunHan,ChenMin,ChanBaek,and SuLay is here! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**High School ! Student**

Author : LadyEXBang

Cast(s) : All EXO member and My other Cast's

Pair : EXO official couple

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rated : T-M

.

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya, terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapak,Emaknya dan Om Sooman. Dilarang mengcopy atau menyalin cerita ini. Apabila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena banyak FF lain dengan tema sama yakni High School life

.

A/N: Oy, oy… Author balik lagi nih. Kali ini author balik dengan cerita bersambung yang php in readers *plakk* mungkin untuk project fic ini, tidak bisa update cepat macem Today! Karena jadwal author yang padat abiss. Jadi mohon bersabar, fic akan update sekitar 1 minggu sekali

.

_Warning : Typo(s)/BoysxBoys/Alur Maksa/ EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/ DLDR!_

_._

_Story about 12 Amazing School Boys in same school and different situation _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 1 : _How can they are falling in love_

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah sibuk mengamati aktivitas club basket pimpinan nya yang tengah berlatih saat ini. Sesekali tangannya bergerak memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya itu. Mata elangnya yang tajam memperhatikan dengan cermat teknik-tenik yang sedang mereka gunakan

Inilah tugas seorang Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa Kris oleh satu sekolah. Ia adalah seorang Kapten sekaligus anggota inti tim basket kebanggan XO-HS . Pemuda keturunan China-Canada ini sangat diandalkan dalam berbagai hal

"Ya! Kris hyung, jangan hanya duduk saja. Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan ?"

Park Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu anggota inti menjauhi lapangan dan mendekati Kris yang dengan tenangnya tengah meneguk air mineral. Padahal seluruh anggota lain tengah berlatih bercucuran peluh

"Diamlah Chanyeol, kalau saja kakiku tidak terkilir aku akan ikut bermain kali ini"

"Salahkan siapa kau tidak pemanasan semalam. Bahkan kau datang terlambat"

"Salahkan Jung seongsaengnim yang menyuruhku membersihkan atap. Sebagai contoh kapten basket yang baik katanya. Apa-apaan!"

Kris membuang botol air mineralnya kesampah dengan kesal, dan headshot! Benar-benar kapten basket sejati . Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sedikit heboh

"Ye, ye.. aku tahu. Sudahlah, aku pergi duluan. Aku masih harus mengisi siaran radio setelah ini. Jaa Yi Fan"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari arena lapangan basket. Kris mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan seenak jidat dari Chanyeol

"Hyung! Jam latihan sudah habis, kami ke kantin ya?"

Kali ini suara Kim Jongin atau Kai dan Oh Sehun yang lagi-lagi anggota inti menepuk pundak Kris, sekedar meminta izin untuk membahasi kerongkongan sexy milik mereka

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar. Yah, sanalah. Ingat besok ada latihan lagi"

"Aye-aye Sir!"

Kedua namja ini memberikan hormat lalu melambai pada Kris dan berlalu ke kantin. Sekarang kau sendirian Yi Fan

Kris menghela nafasnya bosan. Ingin sekali ia meraih bola basket di dalam keranjang dan melemparkan sebuah shoot andalannya ke dalam ring. Tapi apa daya, sekarang ia hanya bisa merana duduk di bangku dan berdiri dengan bantuan Kruk

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu sunbae. Aku hanya mengantarkan kostum basket yang baru saja di laundry oleh Jung saenim"

Hingga sebuah suara manis nan merdu datang dari pintu ruang olahraga yang membuat darah di seluruh tubuh Kris berdesir ke kepala. Kris sungguh ingin meloncat saat merasakan sensasi ini

"Ya, letakkan saja di lemari dekat loker", Kris menunjuk ruang penyimpanan

"Ne, Sunbae.."

Orang ini berjalan masuk membawa setumpuk baju yang ditarik di dalam keranjang ke ruang penyimpanan. Kris bahkan tidak percaya kalau orang tadi adalah namja, mengingat suaranya yang sangat halus dan terkesan nada manja di dalamnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mata tajam namun imut dan tubuh tinggi semampai milik namja tadi

"Permisi sunbae, sudah kuletakkan semua. Aku pergi dulu"

Namja imut tersebut membungkuk malu-malu pada Kris dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Menghindari tatapan tajam Kris sang kapten basket

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Namja itu berbalik dengan kaget dan memasang tampang bingungnya

"Ha, siapa yang sunbae tanya? Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

Chen, Baekhyun dan D.O mengakhiri latihan vocal kali ini dengan berteriak keras. Karena sedari tadi mereka terus menerus menyanyi dengan deep voice

"Arrgghh! Bisa gila aku kalau terus seperti ini"

Chen atau Kim Jongdae menarik rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak suara nya yang terkenal tinggi dipaksa untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan nada rendah

"Sabar, kau pikir aku tidak stress apa?"

Byun Baekhyun memukul punggung Chen pelan sambil menggosok tenggorokannya yang sakit. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin berteriak seperti Chen namun dengan alasan jaga image, ia membatalkannya

"Kalian kenapa sih? Santai saja kenapa?"

Do Kyungsoo mengemasi tasnya santai. Menghiraukan pandangan cucur dari kedua temannya itu

"Hah sudahlah Kyungsoo, kami tahu suaramu"

"Benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pay, aku duluan pulang. Sudah mau hujan"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan menenteng sebuah payung kecil di tangannya. Jaga-jaga dari rumah, ujarnya

Kaki kecilnya yang sepadan dengan badannya yang mungil, melangkah dengan cepat di sepanjang lorong. Sepertinya salah satu faktor yang membuat langkahnya semakin cepat adalah gelapnya lorong saat ini

Ia sungguh lega saat melihat ujung lorong yang semakin mendekat. Tentu saja karena ujung lorong terang benderang.

Ia sedikit memelankan gerakan kakinya untuk memasukan payung kecilnya kedalam tas saat menyadari bahwa hujan belum turun. Ia cukup kesulitan saat itu karena tas nya yang sangat berat, sehingga ia harus berlutut untuk menutup tas kecilnya

"Oh ayolah… kenapa harus macet", tangan mungil Kyungsoo menarik penutup tas itu keras. Berharap segera menutup

KRIEETTT…..

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar bunyi misterius itu dari belakang. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat takut saat ini

"Ayolah… kumohon tutup"

Tangannya semakin gencar menarik penutup tas itu, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Punggung bajunya sudah basah karena keringat

Seluruh tubuhnya merinding saat mendengar suara kaki yang tengah berjalan dari ujung lain lorong. Kyungsoo membeku, ia tidak berani melihat kebelakang

Oh tidak! Suaranya semakin dekat. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri namun ia tidak sanggup

PUKK….

Tubuh Kungsoo terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya ia menoleh kebelakang

"Astaga, cantik sekali…."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar orang dengan name tag KIM JONGIN di bajunya itu mengatakan dirinya cantik. Hilang sudah semua rasa takutnya

"Ehhmm.. aku namja"

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho, mengusap matanya yang lelah karena terus berhadapan dengan Komputer sedari tadi. Yah, begini lah nasib Ketua OSIS yang diharuskan menyelesaikan semua File rencana kegiatan sekolah

"Astaga, sudah jam segini. Aku belum makan siang", Suho cepat-cepat menyimpan file yang dikerjakannya dan mematikan computer milik Sekolah itu

Ia keluar dari ruang OSIS sambil sesekali meregangkan tangannya yang kaku. Sekarang tujuan satu-satunya adalah ke cafetaria dan secepatnya minum Kopi dan makan

Mungkin, menjadi ketua OSIS yang popular itu cukup menyulitkan karena ia harus terus menerus membalas sapaan orang yang lewat ataupun sapaan para,, ekkhhmm… fansnya

Setelah sampai pada tujuan akhirnya, ia begegas mengambil piring makanan dan sebuah gelas yang akan diisi oleh siswa/siswi yang berjaga nantinya

Merasa sudah mendapatkan tempat yang pas dan meletakan tasnya disitu, ia bergegas menuju counter pengisian yang herannya sangat ramai saat ini. Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam makan siang?

"Permisi, kenapa kalian tidak makan siang saat tadi? Inikan sudah lewat jam?"

Suho bertanya pada salah satu siswi yang tengah mengantri di situ

"Ah, Suho sunbae. Kami menunggu Yixing hyung yang menyiapkan makanan. Masakannya sangat enak. Cobalah, sunbae"

Siswi ini menjelaskan dengan semangat sambil sesekali memekik membayangkan wajah Yixing yang ia sebut-sebut

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku ikut mengantri"

Suho memasuki antrian dan mencoba melongokan kepalanya kedepan untuk melihat sang koki untuk siang hari ini

"Astaga, Yixing hyung dia sudah selesai!"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan. Dan Oh! Gotcha… nampaklah seorang namja berkulit putih dengan senyum yang menawan tengah menyapa para siswi dan siswa yang menunggu

Rahang Suho nyaris lepas dari tempatnya, "What a beautiful…"

Hingga, sekarang giliran Suho. Suho merutuki dirinya yang menjadi gugup seperti ini. Sebegitu mempesona kah Yixing ini?

"Selamat siang, Suho-shi…"

Yixing tersenyum hingga single dimple di pipi kanannya keluar dari persembunyian. Suho melototkan matanya

"Ka..kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu, kau kan ketua OSIS terbaik 2 tahun ini"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak sadar setenar itu"

"Sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya. Makananmu sudah siap Suho-shi"

"Ahh.. ne Yixing-ah gomawo"

Yixing tersenyum sebagai balasan. Suho berjalan kepinggir dengan lambat berusaha melihat sesuatu

"Oh, good… Zhang Yixing"

Kau melihat name tag nya heh?

.

.

"Dasar Kai pabbo. Kenapa harus membawa punyaku coba?"

Sehun berdecak kesal meratapi headphone miliknya yang dibawa kabur oleh mahluk bernama Kai

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menendang kursi dengan kesal. Namun toh akhirnya, ia memekik kesakitan juga. Sungguh sial nasibnya hari ini

Padahal hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal ekskul dance. Namun tetap saja latihan basket menguras tenaganya. Siswa kelas 10 ini menyeret kakinya dengan berat menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja ia ingin membuang seluruh peluh yang menempel di badannya dengan cara mandi

"Kenapa jam segini sepi sekali sih. Bahkan di area Wi-Fi, aneh sekali satu sekolah ini"

Hey Oh Sehun, kau pikir kau tidak aneh?

Sehun mengambil alat mandi di lemari penyimpanan yang sudah disediakan sekolah dan masuk ke area kamar mandi yang pastinya bertuliskan NAMJA

Demi kegiatan pribadi Sehun yang harus di rahasiakan, author tidak akan menulis apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang

Setelah selesai dengan seluruh kegiatannya ia bergegas keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat *hayoo.. readers pen nya gimana :v *

"Astaga! Kenapa licin sekali!"

Sehun nyaris saja terpeleset saat mendengar teriakan dari tempat wastafel berada. Dengan penasaran ia melongokan kepalanya

Sebuah punggung mungil yang tengah membelakanginya karena tengah mengepel cukup membuat Sehun membeku. Dia yeoja atau namja?

"Hey, kau yeoja atau namja?"

Orang dengan punggung mungil ini menoleh kearah Sehun

Heart Attack! Sehun nyaris saja mimisan kalau saja ia tidak segera menutup hidungnya. Demi Kris hyung yang sedang melakukan aegyo, wajah orang ini cantik sekali

"Kau tidak lihat aku pakai celana?"

"Tentu saja aku lihat, kenapa Sunbae mengepel kamar mandi?"

Ternyata Sehun sudah menyadari bahwa namja ini adalah seniornya. Senior cantik

"Aku terkena hukuman. Kalau saja Xiumin hyung tidak melaporkanku! Awas dia…", Pemuda ini menggeram kesal

Walaupun bagi Sehun geramannya bagaikan kucing mengeong

"Xi Luhan, kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Park seongsaenim muncul dan mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sehun di dalam

"Saya baru selesai mandi seongsaenim"

"Begitu, cepatlah pulang kalau sudah selesai"

"Ne seongsaenim.."

Park seongsaenim meninggalkan Sehun dan diikuti Luhan yang melambai kecil pada Sehun

"Annyeong Sehun-ah…"

Dan cairan merah mulai mengalir dari Hidung pemuda seputih susu ini

.

.

Xiumin tertawa puas melihat Luhan yang baru saja meredakan emosinya. Karena ulahnya lah Luhan mengepel lantai kamar mandi

"Haisshh… lupakan saja. Aku malas mengingatnya"

Luhan berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan Xiumin di lapangan futsal indoor yang ada di XO-HS

"Ya, Luhan.. kau marah? Mianhe.. Hahaha astaga"

Xiumin atau Kim Minseok mengelap air matanya yang mengalir karena tertawa dan mengangkat bola-bola yang telah ia masukan kedalam kantung khusus dan membawanya ke ruang penyimpanan yang berada di Lapangan Basket

Sebenarnya Xiumin sangat malas berjalan ke lapangan Basket karena jaraknya yang terpisah satu lantai. Otomatis dia harus naik turun tangga lagi

"Kenapa tidak ada lift sih…"

Xiumin menghela nafasnya keras saat menatap banyaknya anak tangga yang harus ia tapaki. Biarlah Xiumin, hitung-hitung membakar lemak

"Harusnya aku titip disana saja tadi, nanti ka nada petugas yang mengambil. Astaga bodohnya.."

Sungguh malang nasib namja berpipi chubby nan imut ini, sudah berada di tengah tapi ia harus turun lagi

"Eh tapi, nanti kalau ketahuan aku akan mengepel"

"Ah tidak mungkin…"

"Aduh bagaimana ya?"

Mungkin saat ini Xiumin sedang berada dalam situasi bernama Galau yang sedang popular di kalangan remaja Indonesia

Naas memang, saat kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hingga Xiumin dengan cerobohnya menuruni 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Yang pastinya membuat dia nyaris terjatuh

"Ya ampun! Nyaris saja… mati saja aku kalau jatuh"

Xiumin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dan berusaha berdiri. Astaga apa lagi ini? Kakinya terkilir?

"Ayolah, aku harus mengembalikan bola ini!", Xiumin memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Namun nihil, rasa sakitnya terus mengalahkan

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati namja berwajah kotak tengah menghampirinya dengan cepat

"Ah, aniya.. aku hanya terkilir sedikit", Xiumin mengelak dan berusaha berdiri lagi. Namun, tubuh pendek nan kecil miliknya sempoyongan dan akan jatuh apabila tangan namja berwajah kotak ini tidak menyangga pinggangnya

"Hanya sedikit? Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan"

Pemuda ini mengangkat Xiumin dan membawa menuruni tangga menuju ruang kesehatan

"Hey, hey tunggu dulu aku harus mengembalikan bola itu"

Xiumin meronta dalam gendongan namja kotak berwajah tampan ini

"Tidak usah, kalau kau nanti dimarahi biar aku yang tanggung jawab. Cukup panggil Kim Jongdae dari siaran radio atau Chen pun boleh"

Xiumin menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah

.

.

Chanyeol menyimpan seluruh naskah untuk siaran radio hari ini kedalam lemari. Karena keterampilan berbicaranya, ia di daulat sebagai penyiar tetap radio XO-HS

Ia sesekali tersenyum saat mengingat salah satu penelfon misterius yang terus menelfonnya saat siaran. Namanya saja misterius, tentu saja ia tidak tahu siapa orang ini

Tapi tentu saja namja itu terus membuat Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati. Bagaimanakah wajahnya ia tidak tahu

Namja tiang yang tampan ini mengenakan varsity nya dan mematikan seluruh peralatan yang ada disitu

"Laptop sudah, generator sudah, lampu sudah, ok saatnya pulang"

Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke loker untuk mengambil tas. Ruang siaran radio memang dekat dengan ruang ekskul. Jadi menurutnya selesai siaran adalah hiburan tersendiri. Karena kadang masih terdengar anak-anak ekskul vocal atau biola yang masih berlatih

Sesekali Chanyeol melongokan kepalanya dengan usil untuk melihat isi ruang ekskul. Cukup menarik.. tanggapnya

PRAANNGG!

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan salah satu ruang ekskul. Mungkin ia berfikir kalau perjalanannya menuju loker akan menjadi film horror

"Siapa di dalam?"

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah jongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan vas yang terjatuh

"Kanapa bisa pecah?"

Pertanyaan Cahnyeol cukup namja ini membeku sesaat. Namun kembali sibuk atau pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"Tidak apa, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya"

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, kau habis siaran kan? Pulanglah"

"Kau tau darimana aku habis siaran?"

Pemuda ini terdiam, sangat kentara kalau ia gugup

"Ten..tentu saja aku tahu", ia menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol sesaat dan tersenyum kecil

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", Baekhyun menampakkan wajah paniknya yang manis

"Aku melihat name tag mu"

Baekhyun menunduk malu

.

.

.

TO BE CONTIUNED

.

Hayooo, gimana nih? Lanjut atau enggak?

Ini baru awal soalnya. Kisah mereka akan muncul di chapter depan :3

So, bagin yang penasaran, review yang banyak *modus*

Gomawo all!

_._


	2. To Get The Panda

**High School ! Student **

Author : LadyEXBang

Cast(s) : All EXO member and My other cast

Pairing : All EXO Official couple

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T-M

.

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya. Terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapa,Emak nya dan Om Sooman

.

A/N : Pertama-tama, author mau bilang gomawo atas respon positif FF ini. Karena tanggapan yang baik, author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk chapter kedepannya. Kalau ada yang mau menyumbangkan ide juga boleh. Nanti author pilih ide terbaik dan dikembangkan di cerita. Chapter 2 ini akan dibagi ke beberapa sub unit karena konsepnya.

_._

_Warning : Typo(s)/BoysxBoys/Alur maksa/EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/DLDR!_

_._

_Story about 12 amazing boys in same school and different situation _

_._

_CHAPTER 2 : To get the Panda (1) _

.

.

_(STALKER)_

"Kris, menjauhlah dari kursiku. Aku mau duduk"

Xiumin mendorong bahu Kris agar pergi dari bangkunya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kris menduduki kursi Xiumin yang berada di dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan

"Diamlah, aku sedang fokus. Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku"

"Fokus apanya! Kau hanya sedang mengamati anggota Club Wushu yang sedang latihan!"

"Itu membutuhkan konsentrasi. Mereka terus bergerak, aku tidak bisa melihatnya"

"Melihat siap… Ohhh aku tahu!"

Kris menatap horror kearah Xiumin yang tengah menaik turunkan alisnya

"Apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

"Kau mengamati bocah panda itu kan?", Xiumin menoel lengan Kris usil

"Ha..hah? Bocah panda yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa pada curahan hatimu di rapat OSIS semalam. Hahaha.. baiklah aku akan duduk di tempatmu. Selamat berjuang naga!"

Kris mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan frontal Xiumin. Kalau ketahuan sekelas bagaimana? Hancurlah dia

Tapi daripada memikirkan Xiumin yang tengah asyik dengan bekal pagi harinya, Kris memilih untuk kembali mengamati gerakan tegas dan anggun dari atlet wushu kebanggan XO-HS di bawah sana

Kau sudah mencari banyak informasi hemm?

Sesekali Kris mengeluarkan senyum tampan milknya saat melihat bocah panda yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya di bawah sana

Awalnya memang lucu saat si panda menendang kaki temannya, namun lama kelamaan topic candaan mereka menjadi menyimpang. Teman si panda membalas tendangan tadi dengan usakan kecil di surai hitam milik panda

Kris menggertakan giginya tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal kencang. Emosi? Jelas saja, mereka sekarang tengah berangkulan keluar dari barisan para anggota Club Wushu dan tertawa bahagia

Entah panas membara macam apa yang muncul di dada Kris saat ini. Yang jelas perasaanya absurd sekarang

Sebuah kebetulan ataupun hoki, bocah panda tadi mendongakan kepalanya kearah jendela tempat Kris menjadi stalker dadakan. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sedikit

Kris dengan reflek langsung mengangkat tangannya cepat-cepat dan melambai kaku kearah panda. Untung saja panda tadi tidak melihat tindakan konyol Kris yang sedang dimabuk cinta

"TaoZi, lihat saja nanti… kekekeke"

"Ya ampun, kau kenapa?"

Hancurlah imajinasi liar dikepala Kris saat sebuah tangan melambai di hadapan wajahnya

"Kim Joonmyeon sialan! Pergi kau…."

Kris medesis kesal dan melempar buku ke arah Suho . Suho tertawa riang dan mengejek Kris dengan bokong yang dianggapnya sexy

Kau ketua OSIS, Bro….

.

.

Tao mengeluarkan sampah-sampah yang menumpuk di lokernya. Biasalah, Tao juga namja. Pasti punya sisi malas

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas tak terpakai, juga amplop dan surat cinta pemberian seseorang yang tidak diketahui

"Dari siapa lagi sih, menyebalkan sekali"

Tao sebenarnya tidak menolak surat cinta yang diberikan padanya. Tapi tetap saja itu sangat mengganggu

"Apa lagi ini? Baunya.. norak, di semprot apa sih?"

Tao melemparkan surat dengan amplop bergambar Hati dan taburan mawar yang baunya menyengat itu ke sembarang arah. Yang penting terbuang, pikirnya

Ia kembali sibuk dengan lokernya. Loker yang berisi semua peralatan sekolahnya dan juga boneka panda!

"Astaga, Didi belum kumandikan. Ah nanti dirumah saja", Tao memasukan Didi yang sebelumya ia cium, kembali ke dalam loker

TAK TAK TAK!

Suara besi loker yang dipukul terdengar dari loker sebelah. Tao mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa sih orang sebelah ini?

"Huang Zi Tao…"

Kali ini suara berat dari seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tao menutup lokernya, dan…

BOOO! Nampaklah si tukang pukul besi kita

"Ya Tuhan, sunbae… kau mengagetkanku"

Tao mengelus dadanya yang berdegup kencang

"Maaf, tidak sengaja. Namamu Huang Zi Tao kan?"

"Ne, sunbae"

"Nanti sore kutunggu di gerbang utara. Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris"

Kris menepuk kepala Tao lembut sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan lorong

Tao terpaku, waktu benar berhenti karena kekuatannya. "Hah? Pulang denganku? Jangan-jangan aku akan diculik"

Dan langsung saja Tao berlari untuk mengadu pada Yixing

.

.

_(PANIC) _

Kris menyeder di salah satu pilar pagar. Tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini, mengajak Huang Zi Tao pulang bersama

Indah bukan kalau mereka pulang bersama, bergandengan tangan, dan tersenyum mesra

Tapi ini masih dalam angan-angan Kris, jadi atau tidak tergantung nanti

Mata elang nya menatap kerumunan siswa kelas 10 yang baru saja keluar kelas. Tentu saja tujuannya mencari Tao

Mana anak itu? hingga tetes terakhir pun Tao tidak muncul juga

"Oh Sehun, kau lihat Tao?"

Kris memanggil Sehun yang tengah melintas

"Hah? Oh, tadi kalau tidak salah dia memutar. Nanti lewat sini juga kok hyung. Aku duluan ne, jaa.."

Sehun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kris yang tengah tersenyum bak malaikat maut

"Menghindariku, panda?"

Sampai akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Kris melihat Tao yang berjalan dari jauh dengan tergesa dan menundukan kepala

"Dasar, kalau dia menabrak bagaimana?"

Kris menyembunyikan diri pada salah satu sisi pilar. Memberi surprise kepada Tao, mungkin? Dengan mengatakan "Hai sayang akhirnya kau pulang juga". Lupakan lagi, atau Kris akan habis di tangan Tuan Huang

Tao semakin mendekat dan akhirnya melintasi sisi lain pilar

"Hei TaoZi, kau lama sekali…"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh horror. Ia langsung mencoba berlari namun sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya

Kris menarik Tao ke dinding dan mengurung tubuh Tao di antara kedua lengannya

"Sun…sunbae, kau mau apa?"

Tao bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Kris. Tampan sih, sangat tampan malah

"Menurutmu, Huang Zi Tao? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Kris mengelus surai hitam Tao lembut. Padahal, Kris berusaha untuk tidak nyosor melihat struktur wajah Tao yang sangat sempurna baginya. Bibir mungil yang seperti kucing, mata tajam yang menyiratkan kemanjaan. Semuanya mengalihkan dunia Kris

"Aku…aku.."

"Kenapa hmmm?"

Elusan Kris semakin intens, bahkan ia membisikan kata terakhir di telinga Tao bermaksud menggodanya. Kris bisa merasakan Tao yang menggeliat gelisah dan rona wajahnya yang berubah

"Sunbae aku harus…."

"Panggil aku gege"

"Kris ge, maafkan aku"

"Hah?"

DUUUAKK!

Kris langsung mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan tendangan super power Tao di kakinya yang baru saja selesai terkilir

"Tao, kau…"

"Kris ge, kau serius?"

.

.

Tao menatap Kris yang sedang mengompres kakinya. Sejak insiden tendangan maut tadi, mereka tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Hanya Tao yang langsung berlari ke kantin untuk mengambil sekantung es

"Kris ge, maafkan aku… kata Yixing ge kalau ada orang jahat harus seperti itu"

"Memangnya aku jahat?"

Tao menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang menetes . Kris tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Tao

"Maafkan aku…. Hikss… hikkss"

Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar isakan dari mulut Tao

"Hey, Tao… gege bercanda. Ulljima…"

"Hueee! Tao jahat, padahal Kris ge gak jahat"

Kris mengusap pipi gembil Tao yang beruraian air mata. Ia menatap mata Tao dalam

Tao terkesiap menatap mata tajam Kris yang berubah menjadi lembut. Tao telah jatuh kedalam pesona Kris yang memabukkan

Tao mengangkat tanganya untuk memegang tangan Kris yang berada di pipinya

"Ge. ..gege tampan sekali"

Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi polos Tao. Benar-benar tidak salah ia memilih Tao *eciyee*

.

.

"Kris ge, terimakasih sudah mengantar Tao ke rumah"

Kris menatap rumah bergaya oriental China yang cukup besar itu

"Ya, masuklah. Hati-hati"

"Gege juga, dadah ge"

Tao melambai pada Kris dan memasuki pagar. Kris melambai sedikit dan berbalik untuk kembali ke rumahnya

Kris tersenyum. Sedikit lagi !

.

.

Kris gondok, kenapa sih ada orang se cerewet ini?

"Jadi, hyung benar-benar tidak ikut rapat siang ini?"

"Sudah kukatan dari tadi. Kakiku sakit aku izin dulu"

"Hyung benar-benar tidak… Oke oke aku pergi"

Kai berlari meninggalkan Kris yang siap melemparkan sepatu mengilat (?) nan mahal miliknya. Setelah mendengus keras ia kembali meletakkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja

"Kris ada yang mencarimu tuh di luar" , Chanyeol menghampiri

OMG! Bisakah hari ini tidak ada yang mengganggunya?

"Kalau tidak penting suruh pergi saja. Aku mau tidur"

"Begitu? Okelah, Tao! Kris tidak mau diganggu !"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. Apa katanya tadi? Tao?

"Ya! Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang siapa orangnya?"

"Kau bilang mengganggu?"

Selagi kedua mahluk tiang ini bertengkar, Tao berjalan memasuki kelas yang hanya berisikan mereka bertiga itu

"Ge, maaf kalau mengganggu. Aku hanya…"

"Chanyeol keluar. Tao kau tetap disini"

Kris menunjuk pintu, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mencibirkan mulutnya dan berjalan keluar

Keadaan menjadi sedikit awkward. Kris sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Ehmm, duduklah Tao"

Kris menarik kursi di hadapannya dan mempersilahkan Tao duduk bak tuan putri. Tao tersenyum malu-malu kemudian duduk

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencari gege?"

"Katanya eomma, Tao harus memberi ucapan terimakasih pada gege karena sudah mengantar Tao pulang. Jadi, Tao membawa ini"

Tao menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal bergambar panda yang sukses membuat Kris berbisik "How cute…"

"Cobalah ge, Tao yang membuatnya tadi pagi"

Kris membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan nampaklah beberapa Dim Sum dengan bentuk panda yang memelas seaakan ingin kabur dari tempatnya

"Kau membuatnya sendiri? Kenapa harus panda?"

"Ne, aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri dirumah walaupun eomma membantu. Aku sangat menyukai panda. Lihat ge, bahkan mataku saja mirip panda"

Kris terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Tao yang berkesan ngotot itu

"Iya kau sangat mirip panda. Baby panda"

Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipi Tao

Teori terbaru tentang Tao yang baru saja Kris temukan adalah bocah kelas 10 High School yang manja dan menyukai panda

.

.

_(JEALOUS)_

Tao tersenyum melihat kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Kalung dengan lambang hourglass kecil sebagai mata kalungnya

"Xie-xie Zhoumi ge, kalungnya lucu"

"Kau suka Tao? Gege sengaja membelinya untukmu"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak berbentuk panda?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke kebun binatang, Tao. Tapi lain kali akan gege belikan yang berbentuk panda"

Tao bersorak riang, Zhoumi tertawa ganteng dan mengusak rambut Tao pelan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama hingga mencuri perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di wilayah Wi-Fi,dengan internet dan gadget

_DI SISI LAIN _

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Zhoumi. Kelas 12, blasteran sepertimu, hyung. Di deteksi menaruh hati pada incaranmu"

3 orang namja tengah bergaya bagai detektif di pojok ruangan, memperhatikan sepasang namja yang tengah bercanda mesra di ujung wilayah lain

KRAAKK!

"Sialan! senior ternyata…."

Kris kembali mematahkan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Padahal itu pensil Xiumin yang ia ambil secara Cuma-Cuma

"Eittss… tenang hyung. Rileks saja.. Kai! Kau sih!"

Sehun menempelkan sekantong Es di dahi Kris, guna mencegah amarah Naga tampan kita yang sebentar lagi keluar

"Apa salahku? Kris hyung yang memintanya…."

"Sudah diam! Kalian berisik sekali.."

Kai dan Sehun langsung membekap kedua mulut cerewet mereka dengan tangan sendiri

"**Kau suka Tao? Gege sengaja membelikannya untukmu"**

"Cihh! Cari perhatian. Aku bisa membelikanmu ribuan yang seperti itu"

"…**.. Tapi lain kali gege belikan yang berbentuk panda"**

"Aku bahkan bisa menangkap ribuan panda asli untukmu"

Kris menggebrak meja dengan emosi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih setia membekap mulut mereka

"Hyung! Sudah boleh dilepas?", Kai berteriak

Sehun mendesis,"Kau sudah melepasnya Kkamjong"

.

.

Hari ini seluruh sekolah memandang takjub kearah Kris yang datang membawa sebuah bungkusan besar yang belum diketahui isinya

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Kris menatap seluruh siswa itu dengan tajam yang menyebabkan lorong langsung sepi bak kuburan karena nya

"Bye Baekhyun ge…"

Kebetulan sekali, bisik Kris penuh misteri saat melihat Tao yang baru keluar dari ruang ekskul vocal

"TaoZi panda, kemari. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Tao menoleh dan menghampiri Kris dengan berlari kecil seperti anak TK yang melihat perosotan. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah kelewat polos Tao

"Gege… kenapa gege kesini?"

Kris menyodorkan bungkusan besar itu pada Tao kemudian memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk membukanya

"Astaga, gege…. Ini lucu sekali! Gege dapat dari mana?"

"Rahasia… Itu suka, TaoZi?"

"Benarkah ge? Ini sangat lucu. Xiexie ge. Tao suka"

"TaoZi kau lucu"

"Ne?" , Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat ekspresi Tao

Sebuah boneka panda berukuran setengah badan Kris telah sukses berada di pelukan manja Tao. Bahkan Kris heran, dia ini yeoja atau namja sih?

Sebenarnya Kris ingin Tao berterimakasih padanya dengan memberi kecupan di pipi ataupun pelukan padanya. Tapi kemudian Kris ingat bahwa mereka belum memiliki hubungan. Setidaknya belum

Kris mengantar Tao hingga kelasnya dan mengawasi Tao hingga duduk di bangkunya. Tao melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk Kris , dan Kris membalasnya dengan anggukan. Hingga seluruh yeoja di kelas itu GR mengira Kris menyapa mereka

Siapa sih yang tidak nge fans dengan kapten basket tampan dan sexy ini?

Mungkin Kris akan dianggap orang gila setelah ini karena ia terus menerus tersenyum karena mengingat reaksi Tao tadi. Tao sungguh memikat

Ia juga tersenyum penuh kemenangan untuk seseorang bernama Zhoumi yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya

Awalnya Kris hanya diam dan memandang lurus kedepan. Namun sepertinya Zhoumi yang notabene adalah senior yang terlebih dahulu mencari masalah

Zhoumi melemparkan pandangan _"I'll kill you"_ pada Kris

Tetap saja pandangan seperti ini tidak akan berlaku pada Kris. Hingga Zhoumi yang sepertinya menciut dengan ancaman nya sendiri

"_I'll Kill you first, sunbae"_

_._

_._

_( CONFESSION) _

"Tao! Ayo cepat ke lapangan basket. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pertandingan kan?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao yang tengah berjalan dengan santai. Padahal Tao sendiri heran, kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersemangat melihat pertandingan ini?

"Iya, ge.. tunggu dulu Tao capek, jangan cepat-cepat"

"Haduh kau itu sangat lambat… gege duluan ne, jaa!"

Tao speechless melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Apa sih yang dia incar?

.

Suasana di area lapangan Basket indoor tampak sangat ramai siang ini karena adanya pertandingan antara tim basket namja XO-HS dan sekolah sebelah yang author sensor nama nya

Tim inti XO-HS kali ini tengah pemanasan di pinggir lapangan yang diiringi sorakan para fans mereka

"Kris, kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu? Ikuti saja kami. Kami akan menggendong salah satu dari penonton"

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang tengah serius melakukan peregangan pada tangan dan kakinya

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menggendong nya setelah itu"

"Yeah, bolehlah. Tapi itu hanya berlaku saat kita menang kan?"

Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sepatu

"Kau berharap tim kita kalah huh?"

Chanyeol meringgis dan menggeleng cepat, menghindari pukulan kedua yang akan datang

"Kalaupun kalah aku akan tetap melakukannya"

"Oke kudukung…"

Kris dan Chanyeol berpandangan kemudian melakukan high-five

"Kepada seluruh tim inti,Segera berkumpul di tengah. Terimakasih"

.

.

Tao cukup bosan melihat pertandingan kali ini. Jelas saja, ia hanya berteriak girang saat tim sekolah nya memasukan bola ke ring. Tidak seperti yang lain, yang akan berteriak saat mereka memperebutkan bola

"Ge, Tao keluar ya… Tao bosan"

Tao merengek pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memandang suatu objek yang sedang bergerak lincah di tengah lapangan

"Sttt… diam, duduk di sini saja. Cari pekerjaan menyenangkan lain. Hitung penonton kek, berapa kali bola nya memantul, terserah kau saja Tao"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai mencari objek menyenangkan untuk dilihat

Di ujung lapangan, ada wasit dengan perut sexy nya yang menjulang. Tidak menarik

Jung saenim yang berteriak memberi instruksi pada tim nya hingga terjadi hujan local. Tidak menarik

Para pemandu sorak yang bergerak dengan lincah. Tidak menarik

"Kai! Ambil bolanya!"

Hingga Tao menumpukan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak nyaring dengan suara serak, berat yang membuatnya merinding

Pemandangan yang membuat Tao melupakan Baekhyun yang asyik sendiri. Yang membuatnya tidak mendengarkan suara bising di sekelilingnya

Padahal itu hanya seorang Wu Yi Fan yang sedang serius mendribble bola

Hanya Wu Yi Fan yang berteriak memanggil teman se-tim nya untuk merebut bola

Hanya Wu Yi Fan yang melompat untuk menghalangi lawan memasukan bola ke ring mereka

Hanya Wu Yi Fan yang sempat memberikan senyuman + sebuah wink padanya di tengah-tengah kesibukan nya mengejar bola

Hanya Wu Yi Fan yang menggerakan bibir tipisnya untuk Tao dan membisikan sebuah nama

**Huang Zi Tao **

**.**

**.**

"Kepada kapten Tim basket XO-HS kami persilahkan untuk memberi pidato kemenangan, Wu Yi Fan shi"

Kris menaiki podium dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan dan diiringi riuhnya tepuk tangan di sana

"Pertama, saya tidak akan mengucapkan banyak hal. Saya hanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jung seongsaenim dan seluruh guru yang mendukung. Juga untuk seluruh anggota tim yang sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada saya untuk menjadi Kapten dan kerja keras mereka. Kedua, sebagai celebration kemenangan ini, kami berjanji akan menggendong masing-masing salah satu dari kalian untuk berkeliling lapangan basket. Kami akan menepatinya dan untuk saya, saya ingin merayakan kemenangan ini dengan seseorang yang special….

Seluruh orang yang ada di situ langsung riuh saat mendengar perkataan Kris yang terakhir

Kris tidak melanjutkan pidato nya, menuruni podium dan berjalan ke arah kumpulan penonton yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Pastilah seluruh yeoja dan namja uke di situ menatapnya penuh pengharapan

Sampai akhirnya Kris berlutut di hadapan seorang namja yang memiringkan kepalanya kesamping karena bingung

Kris tersenyum lembut dan merah tangan Tao untuk memberi kecupan disana. Tao membulatkan matanya kaget

"Tao, gege sangat menyayangimu. Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya, baby? Huang Zi Tao, Wo Ai Ni"

Ekhmm… Kris kau melamarnya?

Wajah Tao memerah mendengar seluruh perkataan Kris. Jantungnya berdegup secara abnormal tidak karuan. Ia ingin meledak sekarang

"Gege, Tao…."

"Bagaimana baby?"

Kris ikut berdebar menunggu jawaban yang menetukan hidup dan matinya sekarang. Mata elangnya tak lepas dari bibir Peach yang menggoda itu

"Wo Ai Ni ge! Tao juga sayang Kris ge"

Tao memeluk Kris hingga mereka tersungkur di lapangan. Kris tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup kening Tao yang sedang terisak kencang

Teriakan riuh langsung membahana melihat dua orang namja yang tengah berpelukan dengan posisi aneh ini

Dan sekarang, seluruh isi sekolah tahu. Wu Yi Fan si Kapten basket telah berpacaran dengan Huang Zi Tao si Atlet Wushu XO-HS

.

.

"Gege capek?"

Tao mengusak rambut Kris yang basah karena keringat usai pertandingan tadi dengan handuk kecil

"Tidak, baby. Cukup dengan melihatmu capek gege hilang"

"Dasar gombal, lagipula kenapa gege memanggil Tao bayi?"

Kris terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang Tao denga n kedua tangannya

"Kau sangat manja dan polos seperti baby. Kau juga seperti panda"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penjelasan dari Kris

Sontak, hal ini mengundang Kris yang pervert untuk mengecup bibir kucing yang sedang mengerucut itu

Tao terdiam dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Apa itu tadi ge?"

"Itu sebuah game. Baby,mau bermain game?"

"Kalau seru Tao mau ge. bagaimana cara bermainnya?"

Tao mengangguk antusias. Kris menyeringai dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Tao menuju salah satu ruang ganti

"Kenapa Tao harus digendong ge?"

"Sstt… Ikuti saja baby"

Kris menjilat cuping telinga Tao dan menutup keras pintu ruang ganti itu

.

.

TO GET THE PANDA

.

.

Hayoo! End nya bayangin sendiri okeehh?

Gimana? mengecewakan?

Mianhe, author kebut banget ini buat nyelesain Chapter 1

Kalau ada yang kurang bilang aj di review

Kalau yang mau NC KrisTao…. Author itung berdasarkan permintaan review

Ntar ada sequel NC khusus KrisTao *senyum evil*

Gomawo ^^


	3. Melting Your Heart

**High School ! Student **

Author : LadyEXBang

Cast(s) : All EXO member and My other cast

Pairing : All EXO Official couple

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T-M

.

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya. Terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapa,Emak nya dan Om Sooman

.

A/N : Annyeong all! Pertama-tama, author bener minta maaf gegara ni fic ngadat. Tapi karena review yang ngedukung, author semangat lanjutin. Buat chapter 3 ini ada SuLay yang nongol dengan indahnya. Karena banyak yang protes, "Kenapa SuLay selalu terakhir?" author buat SuLay di chapter 3. Sequel NC KrisTao nya nyusul ye ._.v

.

_Warning : Typo(s)/BoysxBoys/Alur maksa/EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/DLDR!_

.

_Story about 12 amazing boys in same school and different situation _

_._

_CHAPTER 3 : Melting Your Heart _

.

.

.

_(TRAP)_

Lay berjalan dengan santainya di sepanjang lorong, mungkin karena seluruh kegiatannya sudah berakhir. Kalian tahulah bagaimana kegiatan partner Do Kyungsoo si Koki sekolah ini

Mulai dari latihan dance,les tambahan, juga shift memasak di dapur sekolah yang jatuh padanya hari ini. Dia tidak menolak sih, hanya sedikit lelah

Apalagi di setiap shift memasaknya, malah semakin banyak siswa/siswi yang makan di kantin. Padahal itu adalah jam makan siang sisa untuk para murid yang ketinggalan makan siang. Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja seluruh orang yang mengantri pasti meminta foto ataupun tanda tangan

Padahal Lay belum merasa jadi artis, seperti impiannya. Mungkin ini rasanya jadi siswa popular?

"Yixing shi, bisa minta tolong sebentar?"

Kim seongsaenim memanggil Lay dari pintu ruang guru. Lay berbalik dan mendekati ruang guru

"Ye seongsaenim? Bisa saja, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tolong susunkan data-data untuk festival akhir tahun ne? saenim harus buru-buru mengikuti rapat"

"Ne saenim, akan saya selesaikan"

"Ah, gomawo Lay. Saenim pergi dulu ne. hati-hati saat pulang"

Kim seongsaenim menepuk bahu Lay kemudian berjalan sedikit berlari (?) menuju ruang rapat. Lay menggangguk dan berjalan memasuki kantor untuk segera menuntaskan pekerjaan barunya

Lay bisa saja pingsan sekarang. Lihatlah! Setumpuk dokumen berisi data yang belum terselesaikan tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja

"Pantas saja dia menyuruhku mengerjakan seluruh dokumen ini"

Dengan cepat Lay mengelompokan dokumen itu menjadi satu sesuai urutan abjad. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya

" Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu sih? Padahal dokumen ini belum selesai seluruhnya"

CKLEKK….

"Zhang Yixing? Kenapa kau disini? Tidak pulang?"

Lay menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal

"Suho shi, aku belum menyelesaikan dokumen ini. Jadi yahh… begitulah"

Suho yang baru saja masuk mengerutkan alisnya melihat dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangan Lay

"Bukankah ini pekerjaan Kris?"

"Hah? Kris? Tapi tadi Kim saenim yang menyuruhku mengerjakannya. Ada rapat katanya"

"Berarti, Kris menolak pekerjaan nya.. dasar wakil ketua tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Suho mendengus kesal. Lay tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Suho. Sedangkan Suho sendiri menganga melihat tawa kecil dari Lay

"Tidak apa, biar aku yang kerjakan. Suho shi pulang saja"

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa… ayo aku bantu"

Suho ikut duduk dihapan Lay dan mulai membantu membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak, tangan mereka selalu saja bersentuhan, saat mengambil dokumen ataupun memasukannya ke dalam map

Bisa saja Suho sekarang melayang merasakan tanganya menyentuh tangan Lay yang putih nan mulus itu. di tambah lagi Lay yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Single dimple nya benar-benar membunuh Suho

"Suho shi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa diam saja?"

Suho tersentak dan langsung kembali ke mode Ketua OSIS yang angelic

"Haha, tidak papa. Hanya sedikit melamun. Jangan panggil dengan embel-embel 'shi', panggil saja Suho. Kita seumuran kan?"

"Ne, Suho. Panggil saja aku Lay. Zhang Yixing terlalu ribet dan panjang"

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ternyata Lay orang yang bersahabat, cantik pula

Lagi dan lagi, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Namun yang kali ini sukses membuat wajah namja cantik bernama Lay ini merona merah. Bayangkan saja saat Suho yang notabene tampan itu 'sengaja' mengelus punggung tanganmu. Pasti reaksimu akan seperti Lay sekarang *author mah langsung salto*

"Su…suho, kenapa kau.."

"Oh, maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Suho menyeringai lembut (?) melihat Lay yang memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan angelic nya

Kena kau Zhang Yixing

.

.

(LESSON)

Suho bersiul riang saat bangkit dari kursinya di ruang OSIS, membuat seluruh anggota yang ada disitu tertawa

"Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau sangat idiot tadi"

Kris tertawa setengah mendengus melihat tatapan tajam yang gak tumpul dari Suho

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kantin saja. Jaa all"

Suho melangkah ke kantin diiringi tatapan aneh seluruh orang di ruang OSIS

.

Lay menundukan wajahnya saat melihat Suho yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi gelas dan piring dari jauh. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat mental namja nya trauma

"Selamat siang Lay. Apa menu yang kau masak hari ini?"

"Umm… aku memasak Bibimbap dan Samgyeoptal. Tapi belum selesai sempurna. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar"

Lay membungkuk kecil kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk menghindari Suho

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"Ha..hah? membantu?"

Lay menghentikan langkanya untuk memberi tatapan heran pada Suho

"Iya, aku akan membantumu. Kita bisa mengerjakannya berdua"

Sepertinya Suho memang cocok untuk mengikuti acara Raja Gombal. Buktinya sudah dua kali kata-kata nya sukses menghadirkan rona di kedua pipi Lay

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk"

Suho menarik tangan Lay untuk masuk ke dapur

"Tapi..tapi Suho…"

.

.

"Lay… bagaimana cara memotongnya? Kenapa tidak bisa sempurna seperti karyamu"

Lay terkikik kecil melihat potongan wortel milik Suho yang ber evolusi menjadi kotak, padahal harusnya berbentuk korek api

"Kau salah, memotongnya dari kanan ke kiri. Bukan sebaliknya"

"Begini? Ajarkan padaku"

"Ambil ujungnya, tarik dari kiri ke kanan"

Suho mesem-mesem sendiri saat Lay menggenggam tangannya yang memegang pisau. Maksudnya sih untuk mengarahkan, tapi semuanya berubah saat sudah masuk ke otak Suho

"Terus, cara memegang pisau yang benar seperti apa?"

"Astaga kau tinggal meletakkan jari telunjukmu di bagian atas pegangan pisaunya agar tidak terlepas seperti ini"

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Suho . lihatlah betapa menikmatinya Suho saat jari-jari mulus nan lentik itu memegang pergelangan tangannya. Lay sepertinya harus belajar lebih peka lagi agar tidak ditipu oleh orang semacam Suho ini

"Sudah bisa kan. Kau tinggal mengikuti pola yang sudah kuajari tadi. Ingat, lurus bukan bengkok"

"Lalu bagaimana menarik sawi nya? Dari tadi selalu patah kalau aku yang menarik"

Kalau saja Lay bisa melihat seringai yang terpampang di wajah Suho sekarang, mungkin saja Lay bisa memukul wajah malaikatnya itu dengan wajan. Pencari kesempatan

"Sini biar aku dulu. Melepasnya pelan saja, jangan ditarik terlalu keras"

"Begitukah? Aku baru tahu"

Suho menggerakan ibu jari nya untuk melakukan gerakan mengusap di punggung tangan Lay. Tapi tetap saja Lay tidak menyadari perbuatan Suho itu

"Kalau mengaduk agar bumbunya tercampur rata seperti apa?"

"Sini berikan padaku"

Lay mengambil spatula di tangan Suho dan mulai mengaduk bahan-bahan yang ada di panci

"Aku mau lihat…"

Suho meletakan kedua tangannya di atas counter dengan Lay di dalam kurungan tangannya, seperti posisi memeluk dari belakang. Saat ini Suho bisa mencium benar wangi yang menguar dari tubuh lay. Sungguh memabukan

Hingga, si pencari kesempatan ini meletakan wajahnya di leher Lay untuk mencari wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Lay

Lay tersentak saat merasakan hembusan nafas Suho di lehernya yang sangat sensitive itu. ia langsung mendorong bahu Suho untuk menjauh. Wajah Lay memerah dan sedikit shock saat menyadari posisi mereka saat itu. Jantungnya nyaris saja lepas dari tempat

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Suho ikut kaget, kemudian tertawa garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

.

_(BEAUTIFUL)_

Suho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya dari sesosok malaikat yang tengah menggerakan badan langsingnya dengan lincah. Walaupun gerakan yang sedang di lakukan nya terkesan tegas dan cepat, tetap saja di mata Suho gerakan itu sangat gemulai dan lembut

Betapa indahnya rambut blonde pucat yang bergerak seiiring dengan gerakan nya yang semakin intens. Betapa menawan nya peluh yang mengalir secara slow motion dari pelipisnya hingga dada putih nya yang sedikit terlihat. Suho akan kehabisan cairan sebentar lagi karena air liur yang terus mengalir sedari tadi

Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Lay adalah anak club dance, Suho jadi rela menelantarkan dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan dan mengerjakan nya hingga larut malam. Suho tidak rela kehilangan pemandangan indah yang sedang dimainkan di hadapannya sekarang

Musik dimatikan, Suho tersenyum dan mendekati Lay yang sedang duduk sambil mengikat tali sepatu kets miliknya yang lepas

"Hey, gerakanmu sangat hebat Lay"

Lay kaget lalu tersenyum saat melihat Suho berdiri dibelakangnya. Tentu saja Lay melihat Suho dari kaca besar yang terpasang di situ

Sesaat, Suho kembali terkena heart attack saat melihat dimple manis yang menghias pipi kanan pemuda kelahiran Changsa itu

"Terimakasih Suho. Oh ya, kenapa kau ke ruang Dance?"

"Hahaha… kenapa ya? Menurutmu kenapa?"

Lay mengerutkan alisnya untuk berfikir. Sejak kapan Suho bergabung dengan Club Dance? Kenapa tidak ikut Club Sains saja?

"Karena kau akan ikut club dance", Lay menatap mata Suho menunggu jawaban pasti yang akan keluar dari mulut ketua OSIS itu

"Salah!"

Suho membentuk tangannya menjadi X dan tersenyum menatap Lay yang mendesah kecewa

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kan harus mengisi dokumen hari ini"

"Aku kesini untuk melihatmu"

Suho sukses membekukan Lay

.

.

"Jadi, gege menyukai Ketua OSIS itu?"

Tao menatap Lay yang sedang menopang dagunya tidak semangat dengan tatapan 'Katakan padaku'

"Molla Tao, gege sendiri tidak tahu… Dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum pun gege tidak tahu"

"Sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau Suho ge yang menyatakan perasaan nya lebih dulu"

Lay tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaeng kecilnya yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kapten Basket tampan XO-HS itu

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Tao? Apa yang Kris lakukan padamu seminggu ini?"

"Kris ge sangat baik. Dia menuruti semua keinginanku. Kemarin juga dia mengajak Tao jalan-jalan kepantai"

"Baguslah dia tidak menyakitimu"

"Tapi Kris ge pernah membuat 'pantat' Tao sakit sekali"

Lay membelalakan matanya

.

.

"Kau gila Chen. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Hyung bisa mati kehilangan harga diri"

Suho memukul kepala Chen dengan karton yang ditanggapi dengan erangan kesakitan dari yang bersangkutan

"Aww… itukan hanya ide. Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah dilakukan"

Suho mendengus kesal. Ide-ide dari Chen selalu konyol dan tidak masuk ke nalar

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangka ada namja secantik dia. dia benar-benar cantik"

"Luar dalam?"

"Tentu saja. Dia cantik dan baik hati. Ingin segera kulamar rasanya"

Chen sweatdrop, beginilah kalau Suho sudah jatuh cinta. Apa saja akan dia lakukan

"Dia pernah berjalan di lorong dan rambutnya tertiup angin, dia sangat cantik Chen"

"Tapi hyung…..

"Dia juga pernah menolong anak kucing yang tersangkut dipagar. padahal saat itu hujan deras"

"'Hyungg….

"Dia pintar memasak, wajahnya sangat ke ibu-an saat memasak. Benar-benar tipeku"

…

"Ya kan Chen? Chen..? ya! Kemana anak itu?"

Chen sudah hilang dari tempatnya

.

.

_(DIABETES)_

"Suho, jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi. Minuman mu kuganti teh hari ini"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku Lay?"

Suho tersenyum lebar saat melihat Lay yang salah tingkah dengan memainkan sumpit di tangannya

"Ya baiklah, hari ini aku akan minum teh . Asalkan kau menemaniku meminumnya"

"A..apa?"

Lay berharap tuli ketika mendengar ucapan Suho tadi. Kenapa sih semua ucapan nya selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya merona

Suho menarik tangan Lay perlahan untuk duduk di salah satu meja. Lay mengikutinya dengan langkah berat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Suho padanya?

"Nah ceritakan padaku teh macam apa yang kau buat untuk menggantikan kopi favoriteku,Lay"

"Aku membuatkan teh yang sedikit dicampur latte. Walaupun ini teh, kuharap rasanya masih seperti kopi. Caffeine nya juga tidak terlalu tinggi"

"Latte? Biasanya dicampur dengan cappuccino kan?"

"Iya, tapi kali ini kucampur dengan teh. Cappuccino juga mengandung banyak caffeine walaupun rendah"

Senyum lembut mengembang di wajah tampan milik Suho. Ia mengaduk teh kombinasi dari Lay itu dengan sendok kecil lalu menyeruputnya

Lay memandang Suho dengan wajah penasaran yang membuatnya lebih manis dari biasanya. Suho nyaris saja tersedak karena ekspresi Lay sekarang

"Astaga, ini bahkan lebih buruk. Aku bisa terkena diabetes"

Lay menampakan wajah terkejutnya saat melihat reaksi Suho

"Apakah terlalu manis?"

"Tidak juga, kombinasinya pas. Hanya saja….

"Apa? Terlalu banyak latte?"

"Aniya, aku bisa diabetes melihat sosok manis di hadapanku sekarang"

"Siapa? Apa di…

Omongan Lay terputus saat melihat Suho yang tengah memandangnya sambil menopang dagu

.

.

_(REAL)_

"Kau sudah dengar gossip yang beredar?"

Suho mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Xiumin yang sedang membantunya menuliskan daftar angket tahunan

"Apa? Aku kan bukan tipe uke penggosip sepertimu, hyung"

"Enak saja omonganmu itu. Bahkan saat kau sendiri yang terkena gossip, kau tidak megetahuinya?"

"Hah.. aku? Gossip apa? Jangan-jangan saat aku membawa makanan ke ruang music semalam"

"Bukan itu, Kim Joonmyeon… Kau terkena gossip dengan Zhang… Yi.. siapa namanya?"

"Zhang Yixing?"

Xiumin menjentikan jarinya keras, "Yap benar sekali"

"Gossip macam apa yang mereka sebarkan?"

"Ini tidak disebarkan, mereka yang melihat sendiri kau dan Yixing minum teh bersama. Dan kalian juga dekat kan belakangan ini?"

Suho terdiam. Memang ia dekat dengan Lay belakangan ini, walaupun masuk dalam kategori 'sengaja' tetap saja gossip ini muncul

"Kudengar juga Lay kemarin bolos dari kelas karena tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan fans mu yang terus ditujukan padanya"

Suho sweatdrop, cepat sekali Bakpao ini mendapat berita

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mereka tidak meneror ku saja?"

"Mereka fans mu, bukan fans nya"

Tertegun untuk kedua kalinya, Suho menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jadi selama ini dia mengganggu Lay?

.

.

"Sabar hyung… tidak usah dipedulikan"

Kyungsoo dan Tao menepuk punggung Lay yang tengah lesu

"Padahal aku tidak menarik perhatiannya. Dia sendiri kok, yang datang menemuiku"

"Tidak apa bukan salahmu,hyung"

"Apa dia mempermainkanku?"

"Kalian pacaran kan?"

Lay terdiam

"Tidak…."

.

.

Suho berlari melewati lorong demi mengejar seorang malaikat yang siap terbang menaikki tangga (?)

"Lay!"

Seluruh penjuru lorong langsung menatap Suho yang meneriakan nama Lay

Lay tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya

"Hosshh..hosshh… Lay tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa Suho shi?"

"Panggil aku Suho"

"Tidak bisa, Suho shi.. itu..

"Panggil aku Suho!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, sebuah bentakkan Suho layangkan pada Lay. Faktor tidak sabar atau emosi mungkin

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Suho memberikan pandangan dingin pada sekerumunan siswa dan siswi yang tengah menatap mereka berdua . dan itu membuat mereka langsung bubar

"Kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Lay, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terganggu"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa"

Lay kembali menaiki anak tangga perlahan. Padahal jelas-jelas dia menahan air matanya. Suho memejamkan matanya seakan mengatakan pabbo pada dirinya sendiri

"Lay….."

Lay berhenti sebentar namun kembali naik

"Saranghae…."

Kali ini Lay tidak lagi bisa bergerak. Seluruh sendinya terasa kelu

"A..apa katamu?"

"Wo Ai Ni, Zhang Yixing. Aku tidak mempermainkanmu… aku serius"

Ingin,ingin sekali Suho menghapus air mata yang mengalir melewati kedua pipi Lay. Sabar Suho, sabar

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apakah wajahku seperti bercanda Lay? Aku sungguh serius. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu di kantin kau benar…

"Bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu"

Hingga akhirnya Suho bisa merengkuh Lay untuk memberinya kenyamanan

.

.

_MELTING YOUR HEART_

_._

_THE END_

_._

Ekhmm.. ekhmm rada canggung gegara the end gantung gini

Manis gak sih? Kok kayak nya masih rada sepet ye?

Hahaha… akhir yang absurd

Yodahlah, author mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang udah baca + review , mianhe gk bisa bales satu-satu

Next Chap?

Masih mikir …

GOMAWO ^^


	4. You, You, You

**High School ! Student **

Author : LadyEXBang

Cast(s) : All EXO member and My other cast

Pair : All EXO Official couple

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rated : T

.

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya, terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapak,Emaknya dan Om Sooman. Dilarang mengcopy atau menyalin cerita ini. Apabila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena banyak FF lain dengan tema sama yakni High School life

.

A/N : Annyeong readersdeull! Mianhe author telat seminggu ngepost dari perjanjian. Tugas author banyak bet ampe pen pingsan ngerjainnya. Minggu ke 3 ini baru bisa update. Karena banyak yang minta KaiSoo, author kasih deh di chap 3 ini. Happy reading !

.

_Warning : Typo(s)/BoysxBoys/Alur Maksa/ EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/ DLDR!_

_._

_Story about 12 Amazing School Boys in same school and different situation _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 3 : _You, You, You_

.

.

_(NAME)_

"Cadel, kau harus melihat wajahnya! Dia sangat cantik.. aku serius"

"Katamu dia namja?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan autis teman seperjuangannya ini. Dari tadi, Kai terus bercerita tentang sosok cantik yang di temuinya kemarin siang

"Tapi dia cantik banget, Hun. Coba kau liat sendiri wajahnya"

"Males, gak tertarik. Aku akan pulang lebih awal untuk tidur siang lebih lama"

"Tidur saja kerjaanmu itu"

PLETAKK

"Ya! Hitam, sakit! Dasar bodoh…"

"Aku lebih tua darimu cadel jelek. Panggil aku Hyung, dan kulitku eksotis tahu!"

Sehun mendengus dan meninggalkan Kai dengan mengusap kepala indahnya yang di pukul Kai dengan buku barusan. Kai menggerutu pelan dan tersenyum lagi saat mengingat paras ayu pada pandangan pertama kemarin

Bibirnya yang kissable, matanya yang bulat mempesona, rambut coklat nan halus walaupun hanya dilihat, dan badan mungil yang sangat ingin Kai peluk. Ini semua keterlaluan!

"Andaikan aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu…. Namanya siapa ya?"

.

.

"Dia mengerikan hyung… Apa-apaan coba? Sungguh mesum"

"Dia memujimu, Soo. Berfikirlah positif sekali-kali. Ia satu angkatan denganmu kok"

"Lalu kalau kami seangkatan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Berkenalan?"

Xiumin tertawa nyaring melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo yang tidak biasanya. Oh astaga, Namja mana yang tidak kesal saat dibilang cantik padahal dirinya sangat manly?

"Hyung….. jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu"

"Aku tahu lo, siapa namanya… anak basket, dancer, gak pintar-pintar amat"

"Aku tidak tertarik hyung. Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi, aku malu"

Kyungsoo menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Padahal dia tadi kesal, kenapa mesem-mesem gini jadinya

"Kalau mau tahu namanya, datanglah ke lapangan basket dekat taman besok sore. Jangan lupa bawa handuk kecil"

"Aku pendek, mana bisa main basket?"

"Sudah.. ikuti saja saranku oke? Aku disana juga"

"Apa hubungannya coba?"

Kau yang tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo…

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sekawanan namja yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan. Mana Xiumin? Katanya mau datang. Dasar licik, batin Kyungsoo

Sekarang dia harus ngapain coba? Duduk di pinggir lapangan, memegang sebotol air minum. Padahal dia sendiri tidak main basket kali ini

Mata bulatnya memperhatikan pasangan mesra XO-HS bulan ini. Kapten basket dan atlit wushu yang tengah berebut bola dengan mesra di tengah lapangan dengan diiringi tatapan iri namja Jomblo lain yang sedang bermain juga

Ia sampai tidak menyadari sesosok mahluk sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memandangi wajahnya. Padahal mahluk ini sangat besar, kenapa Soo tidak menyadarinya?

"Hei, …"

Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal mendengar suara berat itu dari sebelahnya

"Astaga ya Tuhanku,…. Kau membuatku kaget"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Hahaha.. habisnya kau imut sekali tadi"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau imut sekali. Sungguh cantik dan imut. Oh iya, minuman ini untukku kan? Terimakasih sudah datang untuk memberinya padaku. Xiumin hyung memang baik"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu kalau…

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai. Namamu Do Kyungsoo kan?"

Kai tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan dan pergi kembali ke lapangan dengan botol air minum di tangannya

"XIUMIN HYUNGGG!"

.

.

(TOWEL)

Jongin menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya dengan tangan. Siang ini begitu panas, ditambah lagi ia baru saja selesai latihan dance dengan Lay sunbae yang sudah hilang bersama Ketua OSIS tak lama tadi

Ia bergegas mengganti sepatu kets latihannya dengan sepatu basket yang sudah ia kenakan sejak pagi tadi. Sungguh malang nasib Kai, lupa membawa handuk juga tissue. Padahal keringatnya sudah banjir seperti ini

"Sial.. di tas pun tidak ada . Kenapa bisa lupa sih"

Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar dan bergegas berdiri untuk kembali ke kelas. Mungkin karena keringat menutupi matanya atau karena ia memang tidak sengaja, tanpa sadar ia menabrak sesosok mungil yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya

BRUKKK !

"Aww.. appoyo"

Kai melototkan matanya mendengar pekikan kecil yang baru saja di dengarnya. Oh, lihat itu! Malaikat jatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan si mesum

"Aigo mianhe Kyungsoo aku tidak sengaja. Habisnya kau tidak kelihatan sih"

"Memangnya aku hantu tidak kelihatan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan bangkit dengan menepuk celananya yang kotor. Bukannya minta maaf, Kai justru tertawa terbahak

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak lucu tahu…"

"Hahaha…. Mianhe kau lucu sekali"

Kai masih sibuk dengan urusan terbahaknya membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ini, aku dengar kau tidak membawa handuk tadi. Pakai saja punyaku"

"Hah, punyamu?"

Kai menatap berbinar kearah handuk yang di sodorkan oleh Kyungsoo. Handuk berwarna soft yellow bergambar Winnie The Pooh. Imut seperti yang punya

"Kai, kau masih disana? Pakai saja milikku. Aku pergi duluan ne. Annyeong"

"Kyungsoo tunggu!"

Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo seperti di drama favoritenya yang membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar seperti akan loncat dari tempatnya

"Pulang bersamaku, ekhmmm… nanti, jam 2 kutunggu. Bye"

Kai berlari keluar setelah membuat seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo memerah

.

.

"Annyeong, Kai… aku duluan ne"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Kai yang sedang duduk di atas motor sportnya sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi kemasan

"Hey, Kyungsoo.. ayo kuantar. Jangan menolak atau handukmu akan aku buang"

Kai menyeringai lebar, sepertinya ancaman yang ini akan mempan

Kyungsoo mendelik. Apa-apaan namja tampan –maksudnya- aneh ini, sudah dipinjami malah mengancam akan membuang handuknya

"Ayo ikutlah, kumohon sekali ini saja.. please"

"Se-sekali saja kan?", Kyungsoo memandang Kai ragu

"Aku tidak menjaminnya. Sudah, naiklah kupastikan kau pulang kerumah dengan selamat"

Kai memasang helm nya dan menaiki motor terlebih dahulu kemudian diikuti Kyungsoo. Kai sempat heran kenapa saat Kyungsoo naik motornya tidak terasa berat. Dan, ia langsung menyadari fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sangat 'mungil'

"Kai, kenapa tidak jalan dari tadi?"

"Ada satu hal yang terlupakan,Kyungsoo. Kau belum berpegangan"

"Hah? Aku harus berpegangan dimana? Di knalpot?"

Kai tertawa sesaat mendengar jawaban tidak rasional yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Betapa polosnya malaikat yang ini

"Kau harus berpegangan disini, Kyungsoo. Yang erat ok?"

Kai mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo nyaris saja menarik tangannya kalau Kai tidak menahannya di situ

"Tapi Kai ini terlalu dekat. Aku mundur ya"

"Jangan, kau bisa jatuh, Soo. Diamlah atau handuk malang itu aku bakar"

Kyungsoo langsung anteng setelah mendengar ancaman yang terkesan sangat licik dari Kai

Kai langsung menstater motornya dan meng-gas nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersamaan dengan pekikan nyaring Kyungsoo

.

.

"Kai, itu milik siapa? Harum banget ya, sampai kau ciumi seperti itu"

Luhan, namja cantik yang satu team dance dengannya ini menghampiri Kai yang masih sibuk menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari handuk kuning itu

"Hmm? Iya harum banget seperti yang punya, hyung"

"Boleh aku menciumnya?"

"Enak saja! Cium handuk milik cadel saja sana.."

"Ya! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si cadel itu. Kenal pun tidak. Handuk itu punya siapa?"

"Punya calon namjachingu ku. Hyung tahu, bau handuknya sama dengan bau tubuhnya jadi saat dia meminjamkan kemarin, aku tidak menggunakannya. Hehehe…"

Luhan menaikan alisnya melihat Kai yang sedang nyengir macem kucing

Ternyata kau tidak menggunakannya, licik….

.

.

_(HOMEWORK)_

"Wu Yi Fan hyung yang ganteng, please bantu kerjakan PR ku"

"Enak saja, aku sibuk. Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan baby panda"

Kris mendorong tubuh Kai yang menghalangi jalannya. Yup, Kai sedang memohon pada Kris untuk mengerjakan PR miliknya yang sudah pending 3 minggu

"Hyung pleaseee… bbuing bbuing"

"Cih, dasar hitam. Tidak mempan, yang mempan hanya milik Tao. Sudah sana, dia sudah menungguku"

Loloslah Kris dari cegatan mendadak Kai karena kata-kata nya yang menusuk tadi. Sudah dibilang hitam, tidak imut lagi….

"Semua hyung sama ! Aku minta bantuan Kyungsoo saja"

Setelah muncul ide yang dianggapnya menguntungkan tadi, ia bergegas menyebrang ke gedung sebelah tempat Kyungsoo bernaung

"Kyungsoo… bantu aku kerjakan PR"

Kai berteriak di depan pintu kelas yang membuat seluruh isi kelas jantungan mendadak karenanya. Kyungsoo menyimpan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya karena malu di pandangi seluruh mata disitu

.

.

"Jadi, bisa dapat 68 karena kau harus mencocokan persamaan linear nya. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ternyata memandangi wajahnya bukan rumus yang ia ajarkan

"Kai…. Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Iya iya, aku dengar"

"Apa yang aku ajarkan tadi Kai?"

"Persamaan linear kuadrat yang membuat wajahmu semakin hari semakin cantik"

"A..apa?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Kai setelah mendengar perkataan Kai yang menjurus kearah gombal. Atau mungkin Kai memang tidak fokus?

"Ehmm, sebelum itu kau mengingatnya?"

"Akar pangkat dua yang menjalar dari hatimu ke hatiku"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang menempel di pipi chubby nya

"Apa sih yang kau ucapkan? Ganti, sebelum akar pangkat dua?"

"Faktor persekutuan yang menyatukan cinta kita"

.

.

"Tolong fokus, Kai… sekarang, kau tahu kenapa lampu di rumah di pasang secara seri?"

Kyungsoo kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertajuk Fisika pada Kai, setelah berhasil menormalkan rona wajahnya

"Karena, kalau parallel nanti lampunya terlalu terang. Sehingga, pancaran cahaya dari wajahmu tidak kelihatan"

Sial! Rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo kembali datang!

"Sa..salah! bukan itu. lalu, apa guna dari sekering"

"Agar tidak ada percikan saat perasaanku bertabrakan dengan perasaanmu"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar habis akal. Kai ini mau belajar atau gombalin dia?

"Kai sudahlah… apa kegunaan Amperemeter?"

"Mengukur tegangan cinta yang terjadi tiap aku melihat wajahmu"

Kai tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo cepat. Kyungsoo? Jangan ditanya, membeku dengan rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinga

"Soo…. Yak! Soo, kau mau kemana?"

Selamat Kai, Kyungsoo kabur karena ulahmu sendiri

.

.

(_FEELING_)

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya apa sih? Sampai berani mencium pipi segala"

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, hyung. Dia saja yang tiba-tiba mencium pipiku"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini, Do Kyungsoo kembali curhat dengan sunbae nya yang tergolong uke sama sepertinya. Namun dengan tingkat kedewasaan yang berbeda

"Dia menyatakan perasaanya sama kamu? Aku curiga dia menyukaimu"

"Hah, jangan mengada-ngada hyung. Kami saja baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu karena insiden di lorong itu"

"Soo, cinta itu bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja"

Mampus, Kyungsoo melongo mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang sudah masuk dalam kategori –sok- bijak

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung Hyung.. dia tidak cocok denganku"

"Kata siapa? Kau cantik….

PLAKKK

"Awww.. iya-iya tidak usah mukul kenapa sih"

Xiumin mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Kyungsoo barusan. Tentu saja karena ia dibilang cantik

"Kulanjutkan, Kau manly-dia sexy, Bibirmu kissable-miliknya lebih,badanmu kecil-badannya besar,kau uke-dia seme, kalian saling melengkapi"

"Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?"

"Perlukah kau menggunakan amperemeter untuk mengukur tegangan cinta kalian?"

SLAPPSS

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, sakit tahu!"

.

.

Sehun memandang miris sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha minum tanpa menyentuhkan pinggiran gelas ke bibirnya. _'Agar rasa pipi Kyungsoo tidak hilang' _ katanya. Spontan, yang terpikir di otak genius Sehun adalah MANIAK

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh Kkamjong"

"Ini tidak bodoh Cadel, ini menunjukan betapa besar perasaanku padanya"

"Kalau begitu nyatakan cintamu padanya. Gampang kan?"

"Gampang katamu? dia saja ketakutan begitu saat melihatku"

"Kau terlalu hitam makanya dia mengiramu jomblo lapuk"

Kai memutar bola matanya bosan dengan ejekan Sehun. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan pada Kyungsoo

Di atap? Terlalu mainstream. Di taman? Membosankan. Di pantai? Terlalu erotis (?). Di kamar? Ini pikiran Kai bukan author

"Menurutmu aku harus melamarnya, eh salah.. menembaknya di mana?"

"Kalau kau memang berniat melamarnya, aku bersedia menjadi penghulu"

"Benarkah? Kau mau?"

"Dasar pabbo, ya tidaklah. Kusarankan untuk tidak menyatakan dengan bunga. Dia pria bukan wanita"

Kai mangut-mangut mengerti. Mungkin benar sekarang saatnya menyatakan perasaan pada Kyungsoo

Hey man, Kyungsoo popular di kalangan para seme. Terlebih karena bibirnya yang sexy itu. Peluang untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo itu 8% berbanding 100%. Apalagi sunbae mereka, Ryeowok terkenal karena obsesinya pada Kyungsoo

Perasaan Kai seakan terombang ambing sekarang

"Datangi kelasnya, Kkamjong. Ajak dia ke tempat favoritemu dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Simple bukan?"

Entah kenapa Sehun seakan menjadi Dewa Cinta untuk sahabatnya ini

.

.

"Kyungsoo sebaiknya aku keluar. Pay pay… semoga beruntung"

Xiumin melambaikan tangannya dan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu untuk memberi tanda Hwaitting pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah gerak Xiumin. Tentu saja sekarang dia tahu kenapa Xiumin memilih untuk keluar. Pasti karena seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya

"Kai, kenapa kau disitu?"

"Tidak bolehkah aku melihatmu? Yasudah, aku pergi dulu"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar jawaban Kai. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang datang padanya

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Masuklah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu seperti iitu"

Kai tersenyum girang dengan respon Kyungsoo. Peluang terbuka bukan?

"Baiklah….

Kai menarik kursi yang tadi diduduki Xiumin dan pastinya duduk disitu

"Astaga, bokong Xiumin hyung panas sekali"

"Hahaha… kau bicara apa sih?"

Setelah tersadar bahwa ia datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan bokong sexy Xiumin, ia kembali merubah raut wajahnya dengan mode serius

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau rasakan ketika dekat denganku?"

"E-eh? A..aku merasa sangat senang dan gembira"

"Hanya itukah?"

"Yeah… kurang lebih"

Kai merasakan perasaan kecewa yang menelusup diam-diam kedalam hatinya

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan ketika aku menyentuh pipimu?"

Tangan Kai bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Kai kenapa...

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku memeluk pinggangmu?"

Satu tangan Kai yang lain terjulur untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Membawanya lebih dekat pada tubuh Kai

"Aku merasa..ehmm kalau…

"Bagaimana saat aku mendekatkan wajahku seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat menyadarin jarak wajahnya dan Kai tidak lebih dari 5cm. Ia bisa melihat aura sexy yang terpancar dari mata Kai, aura yang membuat kedua pipinya merona

"Kalau seperti ini?"

CUP

"Kai kau mencium…

Kai menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir kissable Kyungsoo sesaat. Walaupun author tau Kai pasti gak mau ngelepas

"Iya, aku menciummu. Lalu yang ini?"

Kai kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Namun dia memberikan sedikit lumatan dan jilatan disitu

"Kai, aku…

"Ya Soo?"

Kyungsoo yang kali ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Kai. Ia menggerakan bibirnya perlahan

"Saranghae Kim Jongin"

"Nado saranghae Do Kyungsoo….

Dan bibir milik mereka berdua berpangutan hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan

.

.

_You, You, You_

.

_THE END_

_._

Yeay! Chapter 3 dah update nih woy /teriak pakek toak/

KaiSoo nya gimana? masih manis kek yang lain?

Atau mungkin takarannya kurang?

Hohoho….

Untuk next chapter review couple terbanyak author ambil /modus padahal/

Mianhe author gk bisa bales Review karena jadwal padet. Update ini pun kek dikejer Satpol PP. Baru penjurusan IPA ni ma bro and sist

Gomawo ne atas support kalian yang membangun!

Annyeong.. see you in next chap !

.

.


	5. Beautiful Sunbae

_**High School ! Student **_

.

.

**A Story By : LadyEXBang**

**20-10-2013**

**.**

Cast(s) : All EXO member and My other cast

Pair : All EXO Official couple

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rated : T

.

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya, terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik Bapak,Emaknya dan Om Sooman. Dilarang mengcopy atau menyalin cerita ini. Apabila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena banyak FF lain dengan tema sama yakni High School life

**.**

A/N : Haloh semuahh nyaahh…. Author udah nelantarin ff ini berapa lama? Ada yang ngitung? Saoloh author minta map deh. Jadwal author padet banget sumpah, buka laptop aj dipelotottin. Akhirnya ff dengan content maksa ini author terbitkan #aseekk juga. Happy reading yo!

.

_Warning : Typo(s)/BoysxBoys/Alur Maksa/ EYD gak tepat/Pasaran/ DLDR!_

_._

_Story about 12 Amazing School Boys in same school and different situation _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 4 : Beautiful Sunbae

.

.

_(MODUS)_

Dengan tampang datar dan langkah yang tegap, Sehun berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para siswi yang berada di lorong. Tak lupa juga segelas Bubble Tea yang bertenger manis di tangan kanannya

Tujuan nya sekarang hanyalah mencari ketenangan dimana sedari tadi Kai terus menerus berceloteh ria tentang kisah cintanya yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat Jones (Jomblo Ngenes)

Bukannya tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Sehun malah lebih sering jatuh dari sepeda. Lupakan

Sebenarnya sudah ada sesosok beruntung yang menarik seluruh perhatian dan jiwa raganya hingga ia tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih belakangan ini dan sering kali melenceng dari pembicaraan

Seorang senior dengan wajah cantik bak yeoja, tubuh ramping putih dan mulus, dan jangan lupakan juga senyuman manisnya. Sehun merasa gelas bubble tea nya bocor sekarang karena pelampiasan perasaan oleh Sehun

Padahal Sehun juga sangat ingin curhat semacam Kai, tapi ia belum menemukan orang yang dapat ia percaya. Sampai akhirnya atas saran dari Chen ia akan curhat pada seseorang

Seseorang yang salah, yang tanpa Sehun ketahui ia dapat saja langsung menyemburkan rahasianya di hadapan seluruh orang. Namun karena alasan sangat polos, Chen yakin orang ini dapat menyimpan rahasianya

Curhat pada Huang Zi Tao, sama saja mengumpankan nyawa pada Naga yang lapar

.

.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin Sehunnie ceritakan? Sebuah rahasia besarkah?"

Sehun menganga ketika melihat Tao yang sangat antusias mendengarkan ceritanya. Katanya sih membandingkan dengan drama yang selalu di tontonnya

"Yeah, jadi aku merasakan perasaan berlebih pada.. Senior.. ya senior. Dia seangkatan dengan Kris-hyung..

"Kris gege? Siapa? Aku kenal seluruh temannya yang cantik lo. Ada Xiumin ge, Lay ge, Baekhyun ge, dan Luhan ge"

Bulu kuduk Sehun langsung meremang saat mendengar nama yang terakhir Tao sebutkan. Bahkan Cuma mendengar namanya saja Sehun langsung merinding disko seperti ini

"Ehmm yang terakhir kalau tidak salah"

"Luhan ge! Dia cantik bahkan seperti yeoja! Aku terkadang iri dengan kecantikannya", Tao mempoutkan bibirnya

"Benarkah? Boleh aku…

ZZRRAAKKK

Pintu terbuka dan suara yang ringan namun lembut memotong kata-kata Sehun

"Taotao, Kris mencarimu di lapangan. Dia kepanasan tuh"

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa dia tidak menelfonku sih. Sudah dulu ne Sehunniie paii, ada LUHAN ge kok"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, kata-kata Tao terngiang di telinganya.

_Ada LUHAN ge kok…Ada LUHAN..LUHAN..LUHAN..LUHAN_

Yang benar saja! Senior cantik yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu tengah berdiri sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Sehun. Apakah malaikat yang satu ini kabur dari surga?

"Annyeong, kau Sehun ya?"

Luhan menarik kursi di hadapan Sehun dengan santai dengan tidak menyadari bahwa keringat dingin sudah mengucur di pelipis Sehun sekarang

"Ah.. nee Oh Sehun imnida"

"Haha, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Aku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Ingat! Tanpa sunbae"

Luhan melototkan matanya yang dapat disebut gagal hingga pelototan itu seperti tatapan _Cium aku sekarang._ Jelas saja sekarang Sehun tengah menjepit hidungnya yang akan mengeluarkan darah.

Karena agak bosan, Luhan berdiri kemudian mengambil penghapus di meja Uisannim lalu mulai menghapus papan tulis

"Hari ini aku dapat jadwal piket bebas awalnya aku ingin bolos jadi… uggh yahh.. astaga siapa yang membuat coretan setinggi ini"

Luhan melompat untuk menghapus coretan dibagian atas papan tulis. Tentu saja gagal mengingat badannya yang mungil

"Astaga tinggi sekali….. Sehun! apa yang kau..!"

Bayangkan saja sekarang Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan lalu mengangkat tubuhnya agar sampai meraih coretan diatas. Luhan menjerit panic karena tindakan Sehun yang bisa dibilang lancang itu

"Sehun! Turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya mengangkatmu hyung, kau tidak sampai kan?", Sehun tersenyum mencurigakan

Setelah dipertimbangkan maksud perkataan Sehun yang memang sesuai dengan situasi yang dialaminya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghapus papan tulis dengan menahan nafas karena hidung Sehun yang menyentuh punggungnya

"Sehunna, geli. Hentikan gerakan tanganmu itu!"

Luhan menepuk tangan Sehun yang lagi asyik bergerak naik turun di perut Luhan. Tak ayal dengan senyum mesum yang terus merekah di bibir tipis Sehun

Sehun tersadar lalu langsung menurunkan Luhan, ia cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dengan penghapus lalu beranjak untuk keluar ruangan

"Hyung, tunggu..", Sehun menarik lengan Luhan bak di drama-drama

"Ehmm aku ingin ke kantin membeli Bubble Tea"

"Aku juga suka bubble tea, ayo ku traktir"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke kantin dengan Luhan yang masih memasang tampang cengo nya

.

.

Luhan membuang gelas bubble tea nya ke tempat sampah lalu menatap Sehun yang masih setia menyedot bubble tea kesukaan nya

"Cepat sekali hyung?"

"Hahaha.. kau beli yang deluxe, bodoh. Jelas saja lebih banyak milikmu. Sudahlah aku ke kelas dulu ne, gomawo traktirannya Sehunna"

Luhan tersenyum dan memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Sehun lalu berbalik menuju kelasnya

Bersyukurlah Sehun karena dilahirkan dengan manic mata yang tajam. Ia bisa melihat kaitan kalung milik Luhan yang nyaris lepas entah karena apa

Dengan gaya macem Superboy, Sehun melempar gelas bubble tea nya ke udara dan berlari mengejar Luhan

"Hyung! Tunggu sebentar!"

Karena merasakan hawa-hawa seorang Sehun (?) di sekelilingnya, Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapi lehernya

"Hey tenanglah, ada apa dengan leherku?"

"Berbaliklah sebentar hyung. Kalungmu nyaris lepas", Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan mulai mengaitkan kalung yang dikenakan Luhan

"Astaga! Terimakasih Sehunna, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya"

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Padahal kalungnya sudah terkait sedari tadi, tapi tetap saja seluruh namja bisa mencari kesempatan

Karena secara tiba-tiba bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan membuatnya kecanduan, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih nan mulus milik Luhan dan menyesapi harumnya

Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang namja bermarga Xi itu

"Se..sehun! kenapa kau?.."

"Ssssttt.. diamlah hyung aku ngantuk"

"Tapi Sehun.."

"Ssssttttt…"

.

.

(DATE)

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya melihat sebuah surat berwarna biru muda tergeletak dengan indahnya di atas meja kelasnya. Padahal bukan pertama kali ia mendapat surat semacam ini, hanya saja belum ada yang meletakkan suratnya terang-terangan

Ia meletakkan tas nya di kaitan meja kemudian membuka surat yang ternyata menguarkan bau mawar yang samar-samar tercium. Sepertinya si pengirim tidak berniat membuka identitasnya ia hanya menuliskan isi surat sebagai berikut :

_Xi Luhan,_

_Aku akan menjadi namja paling beruntung bila kau mau menerima dan membaca surat ini _

_Bahkan hanya dengan membukanya._

_Aku akan menjadi namja paling beruntung jika kau mau datang ke taman sore ini pukul 15:00 _

_Your Secret Admirer – S.H_

Luhan memandangi surat itu dengan seksama, sepertinya ia kenal tulisan ini. Dan inisial pengirimnya seperti…..

Luhan pun berlari keluar kelas setelah melihat angka yang tertunjuk di jam tangannya

15:30

.

Dengan berat, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Apakah 'dia' benar-benar tidak mau datang kemari? #aseekjadimellowgini

Sehun meletakkan kotak yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan pergi menjauhi bangku taman itu

"Tunggu….!"

Sehun tersentak mendengar suara yang begitu digemarinya ini. Ini kan suara..

"Lu..luhan hyung?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya ini aku"

"Kenapa hyung bisa datang kesini?"

"Tentu saja karena ini…", Luhan mengangkat surat ber amplop biru tadi

Setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun masih tetap setia dengan posisi bengongnya. Luhan mendecak lalu mendekati dan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya

"Aku baru tahu selama ini yang mengirim surat itu kau Sehunna. Maafkan aku selalu mengabaikannya"

Sehun terdiam untuk sesaat lalu memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan hyung tercintanya itu. Ia sudah bisa bernafas lega karena Luhan mau menerima ajakan nya itu

"Jadi, kita akan kemana Sehunna? Ke kedai bubble tea?"

"Apa hyung mau mentraktirku?", Sehun terkikik

"Ya! Kau yang mengajakk jalan. Kenapa harus aku yang membayar?"

"Hahahaha.. arraseo, aku yang bayar. Kajja"

Kemudian Sehun mehggeret Luhan menuju kedai Bubble Tea favorite nya

.

.

(LOVE)

"Jadi kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan sunbae?"

Kai berteriak dengan histerisnya

"Hentikan bodoh, dia bukan.. maksudku belum jadi pacarku. Hanya saja dia menerima ajakan ku untuk nge-date kemarin"

"Dan hubungan kalian akan berhenti setelah semua itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Aku jadi galau"

Setelah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'alay' , Kai menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali dan meninggalkan kelas

Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah diombang-ambing oleh perasaannya sendiri

.

Luhan menatap serombongan anak-anak club dance yang baru saja keluar dari studio. Matanya mencari sesosok namja dengan rambut pelangi yang mencolok.

Hari ini Luhan sudah membuatkannya bekal dan juga air minum. Latihan anak club dance tidak bisa dibilang mudah.

Ia mensortir satu persatu, dimulai dari Kai yang keluar pertama dan melambai padanya. Lalu ada juga Lay yang tersenyum dengan dimple andalannya. Juga ada Taemin yang sibuk menata rambutnya. Benar-benar absurd

Seluruh anak dance sudah keluar, namun Luhan masih saja belum menemukan si pelangi itu. Dengan segenap keberanian ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang dance yang menguarkan bau keringat segar

Apakah benar-benar sudah habis? Ternyata tidak, masih ada Sehun si namja pelangi yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu dan memasukan beberapa barang ke tasnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menghampirinya

"Annyeong Sehunna…"

Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang menusuk indra pendengarannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin untuk melihat bayangan Luhan yang terpantul disana. Ia tersenyum

"Hyung, tumben kemari. Padahal ruang club vocal dan dance sangat jauh"

"Eh, tidak boleh? Yaudah lah aku keluar saja"

"Hey.. aku bercanda. Ayo ngobrol diluar saja"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mencari tempat duduk

.

"Bagaimana Sehunna, apakah enak?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi tadi pagi aku belum makan"

Sehun melanjutkan mengunyah bekal yang dibawakan Luhan

"Kau tidak sarapan tadi pagi? bagaimana bisa! Kau harus latihan basket dan dance siangnya. Kau akan sakit kalau begitu"

Luhan menatap prihatin kearah Sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sehun

"Hyung….

"Nee Sehunna?"

"Apa yang membuat hyung begitu khawatir padaku?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu seiiring dengan angin yang menghembuskan rambut kedua namja itu. luhan dapat melhat pancaran kesedihan dari mata Sehun

"Tentu saja karena kau ya.. ehmm adikku. Kau seperti adikku"

"Hanya sebatas itukah yang hyung pikirkan selama ini?"

Luhan mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan nada bicara Sehun. Terdengar parau dan sengap

"Maksudku.. itu..

"Ah, aku pergi duluan ne. Kelas Jung seongsaenim dimulai sebentar lagi. Terimakasih bekalnya"

Sekarang hanya tinggal Luhan yang menatap kepergian Sehun dengan nanar setelah sebelumnya ia merasakan Sehun mengusak rambut emasnya

.

.

(TRUTH)

"Kau murung belakangan ini"

Chanyeol melemparkan pandang pada Luhan setelah sebelumnya saling sikut dengan Xiumin dan Kris

Luhan mengehela nafas panjang, "Yeah, aku ingin mati rasanya. Semua sangat berat"

"Apa karena Sehun menjauhimu belakangan ini?"

PLAKK

"Ya! Jangan singgung 'dia' dulu bodoh", Xiumin memukul lengan Kris keras

Kris mendengus kearah lain

"Ya, Kris benar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjauhiku"

"Mungkin kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah padanya. Kau tahu kan Sehun masih bocah dan sangat sensitive? Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu?"

Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima pada Kris dan Xiumin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan "Memang kau bukan bocah?"

"Ekhmm… jadi kau menyukai Sehun? Kenapa kalian menutupi perasaan sih?", Xiumin tidak mengerti

"Sehun menyukaiku?"

"Sudah terlihat jelas kan sejak kalian bertemu di toilet?"

Luhan tertegun

Jadi…. Selama ini Sehun?

"Aku pergi dulu. Paii semua"

Ketiga namja lain memandangnya cengo

.

Sehun sebenarnya rindu dengan sosok cantik itu. Tapi teta saja ada hukum yang mengatakan Adik tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kakaknya sendiri

Ia rindu tatapan sayang dari mata Rusa penuh ceria itu. Ia rindu dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Ia rindu suara tawa nya yang lembut dan renyah

Gila! Ia rindu semuanya!

Untung saja Tuhan memberinya karunia berupa Poker Face yang dapat menjadi tameng pertanyaan Trio hyung yang selalu bertanya itu. Dapat disebutkan trio hyung adalah Xiumin,Kris, dan Chanyeol. Yang padahal Xiumin dan Chanyeol sendiri belum memiliki kekasih

Beberapa hari ini semangat dance nya menghilang karena belum mendengar suara indah itu

"'Sehunna!"

Mood Sehun langsung naik seketika. Namun ia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia sangat mengenali suara ini

"Luhan sunbae? Apa yang sunbae lakukan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku sunbae! Dasar bodoh, tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu sunbae?"

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae!"

Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun seiring dengan liquid bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Tolong jangan panggil aku sunbae… panggil aku seperti biasanya"

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri

"Mianheyo hyung. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Jujurlah Sehunna… kumohon. Apakah kau menyukaiku selama ini?"

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang berfikir keras

"Tapi seorang Adik tidak boleh mencintai kakaknya sendiri"

"Kau bukan adikku! Aku tidak sudi menganggapmu sebagai adikku"

"Apa?", Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekarang

"Kau adalah Hunnie ku!"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah karena terjangan pelukan dari Luhan. Tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya ada bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya. Hanya itu saja

.

.

Beautiful Sunbae

.

THE END

.

Hehehe… author merasa bersalah banget nih udah sebulan gak update :'(

Habisnya banyak tugas + ujian yang membunuh seluruh ide author

Tergantikan sama Sistem saraf, rumus-rumus Statistika dan blah blah blah~

Buat next chap, ada ChenMin nih!

ChanBaek nya akhir-akhir yak… sebagai ending special hohoho

Thank You ^^

.


End file.
